No me busques más
by Cristina Heredia
Summary: Cómo último movimiento se acercó lentamente a él y depositó un casto beso en sus labios como despedida. Se levantó con la cara en alto, dio la media vuelta, y tal como le advirtió a su acompañante, no volvió la cara. Tal cual cliché de comedia romántica sintió el aire golpear su cara y en ese momento supo que, efectivamente, ese día marcaba un nuevo comienzo en su vida.
_Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **No me busques más.**

 _Autor (a): Cristina Heredia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Solía pensar que teníamos una conexión que iba más allá de lo simplemente físico. Solía pensar que lo nuestro era algo también espiritual. Solía pensar muchas cosas sobre nosotros como, por ejemplo, que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro.

Patético, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, aún más patético es, con veinticinco años, apenas darte cuenta que las historias de príncipes y princesas, cuyo amor sobrepasa los límites de lo humanamente posible y viven felices para siempre, no son algo que pase en el mundo real. Al día de hoy mis expectativas sobre el amor han cambiado bastante.

Creo en el amor, pero ya no en el tú y yo.

No te culpo, esa metodología que adoptaste de aparecer de vez en cuando y después esfumarte como si nada hubiera pasado nunca la cuestioné. Fui quien entregó todo y jamás te pidió una explicación, ¿para qué? Estábamos bien así. Además, guardaba la esperanza de lograr enamorarte con cada una de mis acciones, cada uno de mis besos y cada una de mis caricias.

Siempre tuve una fantasía. Siempre imaginé que, un día cualquiera, te darías cuenta de lo mucho que valía arriesgar todo para estar juntos e iniciar una relación. Anhelaba despertar en ti algo más que solo las ganas de quitarme la ropa. Quería ser la mujer con quien desearas caminar de la mano por la calle, aquella para presentar en las reuniones familiares, con quien compartir tus triunfos y derrotas, así como establecer metas a futuro. Muy en el fondo esperaba más cosas de ti y eso fue demasiado atrevido de mi parte.

Quería una relación con mensajes de buenos días y buenas noches, llamadas inesperadas solo con el propósito de escuchar la voz del otro, hablar por horas sobre temas sin importancia disfrutando la presencia de ambos, perdernos en una mirada y terminar envueltos en una serie de caricias sin ningún trasfondo sexual, contar los días para vernos y gritarle al mundo entero lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Me arriesgué pensando que cambiarías, aunque bueno, realmente no tenías nada que cambiar porque nunca nos hicimos promesas de amor, ¿cierto? La única persona en este lugar que ideó todo una novela rosa en su mente fui yo, y en cierta medida debes de reconocer que te comportaste egoísta porque tu sabías todo eso, y si bien nunca me obligaste a hacer algo en lo que yo no estuviera de acuerdo, tampoco lo hiciste para alejarme o alentarme en la búsqueda de alguien que valiera la pena.

Estoy aterrada por muchas cosas, sé que al dar la media vuelta será la última vez que te vea porque después de esto no puedo seguir siendo "la incondicional"; soy consciente de lo que sufriré para olvidarte porque no es un secreto que siempre estuve enamorada de ti; también tengo miedo de no encontrar a alguien que pueda borrarte de mi; y aún en esta situación tan embarazosa e incómoda me atrevo a confesarte que muero por amarte, pero si no tuviste el valor y te diste cuenta en once años de amistad que sentías algo similar, difícilmente sucederá hoy, ¿no crees?

Me harté de ser la amiga que te quita las ganas, la que siempre está a tu lado recibiendo migajas de cariño. No es justo para mí y no merezco eso. Y si alguna vez sentiste aunque sea un poco de aprecio por mi, te pido por favor que no intentes buscarme, ni hablar, ni establecer ningún tipo de contacto. Siempre serás alguien importante en mi vida y a pesar de todo siempre seguiré siendo tu amiga, pero en este momento necesito alejarme de ti y todo lo que nos relacione, ¿por cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, solo no me busques más y algún día volveremos a vernos.

 _Cómo último movimiento se acercó lentamente a él y depositó un casto beso en sus labios como despedida. Se levantó con la cara en alto, dio la media vuelta, y tal como le advirtió a su acompañante, no volvió la cara. Salió del pequeño establecimiento sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho, pero al mismo tiempo, también disfrutó de una sensación liberadora que hace años no experimentaba._

 _Como cliché de comedia romántica sintió el aire golpear su cara y en ese momento supo que, efectivamente, ese día marcaba un nuevo comienzo en su vida._

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola, espero se encuentren muy bien. Primeramente, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este breve one shot. Si algunos no entendieron bien de que va el tema los invito a leer la historia _No te enamores de mí_ que publiqué con anterioridad, abajito les dejo el link, ya que puede decirse que es una continuación del mismo. En general, es una conversación que se desarrolla entre Sakura y Sasuke donde ella externa su sentir acerca de la situación por la cual ambos están pasando.

Ahora bien, si alguno de los que leyeron _No te enamores de mí_ terminó en ésta continuación, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, alertas y favoritos, de verdad que siento algo súper bonito y me encanta que les guste mi forma de escribir.

Recientemente abrí un blog donde podrán leer este tipo de historias y otros escritos más personales, ojalá y un día puedan entrar y leer las ideas que surgen en esta mente.

Deseo mucho que les guste la historia y nuevamente mil gracias por darle clic y leerla. Les mando mil besos.

 _No te enamores de mí._ s/11793649/1/No-te-enamores-de-mi

 _Tumblr:_


End file.
